As an operating lever of a vehicular seat of this kind, there is, for example, Patent Reference 1. In Patent Reference 1, an operating lever is provided at a storing seat arranged at the rearmost row of a vehicle and capable of being stored to a storing recess portion for storing the seat recessed on a rear side of a vehicular floor when not used. The operating lever is constituted by a member having a section substantially in an L-like shape provided at an upper position of a back face of a seat back, exposed to outside on a side of the back face of the seat back at one end side thereof, and connected with a wire on an inner side of the seat back at other end side thereof. Further, the one end side pivotably held around an axial shaft and exposed to the side of the back face of the seat back is urged in a direction of being proximate to the seat by a spring member.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2004-106640
The operating lever of Patent Reference 1 is a member having an L-like shaped section, the other end is only pivoted around the axial shaft on the one end side, when the seat back falls to a front side of the vehicle by pivoting the operating lever to release the lock by the lock mechanism by way of the wire. Also the operating lever is moved to the front side in accordance therewith, and therefore, there poses a problem that the hand of a user grabbing the operating lever is pulled.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an operating lever of a vehicular seat releasing lock by a lock mechanism by operating an operating lever and preventing the hand of a user from being abruptly pulled when a seat back falls to a front side of a vehicle.